Everybody's got their weakness
by moonlet
Summary: Naruto moves to a new village, hoping for a new and better life without nightmares. But he should know that life just simply hates him.Rape, Yaoi, AU, Sasunaru or Itanaru, you can decide!
1. Becoming immune

Everybody's got their weakness.

Warnings: Yaoi, angstyness, maybe some rape, AU.

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Naruto or else I'd make Deidara mine and Naruto Itachi's.

Oh yes, and I am Dutch so if anyone can help me making the chapters better english, I'd appreciate the help.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was sitting in his uncle Jiraiya's car.

No, he was sleeping in his car. It was a miracle for jiraiya that he saw him sleep, Naruto only slept 2 hours a day.

'Heh, guess the kid got tired from stuffing his cheeks full with ramen, baka'. Then he stopped at a fastfood restaurant at the highway.

''Naruto wake up, wanna get some food?''

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling slightly confused. But then he remembered, they were going to live in a big village, just too small to be called a city.

'Food..,' Naruto thought, 'heh, sounds good!' ''Do they have ramen here, ero-sennin?'' Naruto liked to call him like that, it made his uncle angry and annoyed, oh, how Naruto loved to see his uncle annoyed. ''I don't know, Naru-baka, we'll have to go inside if we want to know, ne?'' Naru-baka.. that's what Jiraiya always called him, he hated it.

So they went in, and got served by a girl with black hair and the most stunning green eyes Naruto had ever seen. ''Can I have your order?'' the girl asked. Naruto looked at Jiraiya only to see him drowning in his drool. Naruto sighed, he knew what would come next.

''Oh.. yes'' Jiraiya answered dreamingly¹ ''Can I touch your boobs?'' The girl looked insulted and angry, and it was only getting worse. ''I mean.. I want to touch those lovely balloons you've got there!'' Naruto slapped him on his head and gave the order while apologizing. The girl walked away very insulted. 'Stupid pervert..' Naruto thought.

''Ero-sennin, jeez! You've got the learn how to treat girls like!'' This made Jiraiya laugh very hard. ''And that is saying a little brat like you? If anyone should learn that, than that person is you!''

And so went the conversation while they were eating their just-brought-order.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, the long trip to their new home was finally over, it was a really long ride, but it was worth it, that was what Naruto decided when he saw the house.

''Ero-sennin, it's huuuuge!'', Naruto said, not used to houses bigger then 2 rooms. ''Heh, I hear that a lot..'' Naruto ignored that comment for his own good.

So they went inside to see a lovely new kitchen, the only bad things were the toad-like furniture, some typical liking from Jiraiya. The livingroom was painted a deep red colour, and the floor was made from an old looking wood, it made the room look new and old at the same time. Jiraiya's sleeping room was almost the same, except for the many toad paintings.

Naruto's room was painted black, with an orange-reddish floor. The color of choice surprised Jiraiya, he expected a bright orange room, but this was definitely not orange. You could see 9 orange fox-a-like tails coming from the door, Naruto had a strange obsession for foxes, just like Jiraiya had an obsession with toads.

''I'm tired,'' Naruto said suddenly, ''I want to sleep''. He added that while he was yawning. ''Okay brat, goodnight, and dont forget to take your sleeping pills.'' Jiraiya said while throwing a bottle of sleeping pills. Naruto hated these pills, but he knew he needed them, it made him stop having nightmares. Oh how he hated those nightmares, just like he hated so many more things.

Sadly enough, Naruto knew the nightmares would come back because he was becoming immune for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes a short chapter, they will become longer, but I'd like to know what you think about the story right now, continue it or not?

I'd also like for the readers to decide wich pairing I should put in, SasuNaru or Itanaru, please vote in reviews, or if you want an other, say it with a reason why:3

This is by the way my first story, so be nice..

¹ is that a word? O.o


	2. Hell of a day

Warnings: No waffles in this story, sorry (

And a bit of a spoiler for what comes later in the manga(FORGIVE ME MY CRAPPY ENGLISH!)

I don't own Naruto, or else he'd be chained and I would feed him dogcookies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh how right he was, he was having a nightmare, a terrible one. He wasn't used to it because he hadn't had one in a long time, so the nightmare was 10 times worse than before.

He was surrounded by 9demons, and the leader was a 9 tailed fox. The 9 tailed fox represented his father Uzumaki Minato, the leader of the bijuu gang, a group of terrible terrorists.

Naruto knew what would come next, he wanted to wake up, he screamed and screamed, but it didn't help.

His father gave him a suit which was packed with bombs, Naruto didn't want it, he didn't want to hurt people, he was innocent!

So he ran away as fast as he could, while tears were shedding.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigh.

Jiraiya heard a ''boom!'', so he knew Naruto was having a nightmare again, the idiot always ran away in his dreams when something bad happened, and the next thing to happen was that he would fall from his bed

Oh Jiraiya didn't like this, he knew Naruto now was immune for the sleeping pills, and they already tried all the sleeping pills that existed in this sad world. So Naruto no longer had something to stop his nightmares.

Oh yes, he knew what could help Naruto, but for Jiraiya, that was practically impossible.

A friend.

Naruto needed a friend.

But how could Naruto get a friend, if the world was too dumb to look past his past and deeds?

He was too tired for this, he didn't want to think about it so he went downstairs and made some warm milk for Naruto. He went to Naruto's sleeping room and sighed at the sight. Naruto was very pale and trembling on his bed. Jiraiya walked slowly to Naruto and patted him on his shoulder and gave him his milk.

''Arigatou, Jiraiya-san''

Naruto always used that suffix if he was too far away in his thoughts, so he let Naruto alone again because he knew he wasn't going to speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto decided he wasn't going to sleep anymore this night.

He went downstairs and picked the car keys from the table. No, he wasn't going to drive, Naruto was only 15, but next week he would become 16! Not that he was looking forward to it.

'It'd be a terrible birthday..' he thought. ''But maybe it will not become so bad as the others?'' He said loudly. He shook his head, 'no, that was a stupid thought', it was far away from possible.

Anyways, he went outside in only his boxers. Nobody could see him because his house was somewhere in the forrest, so that nobody could 'visit' him.

He opened the car and searched for something.

''Oh there it is!" He smiled. He picked his set of drawing pencils and a box full with paper.

Naruto loved to draw, it was his manner to get rid of frustration and other emotions.

he went inside again and sat at the kitchen table. He opened the little box that was filled with drawing pencils. It made him smile, it made him think about good memories. He always drew with his father, laughing and smiling. He knew he should hate his father, but he just couldn't because he also had good experiences with him.

So naruto picked a paper and began to draw.

He drew himself, standing in the middle of a street.

He drew someone else, at his left side.

He drew a girl on his right.

He drew 5 people, surrounding him, all smiling. Surrounded Naruto also smiled, it were his friends.

Yes, they didn't exist, but Naruto could always dream and hope, right?

He couldn't get punished for dreaming and hoping!

He unconsciously drew a man in the background. The man had his hair in a ponytail and he had some weird stripes by his nose. The man had blood red eyes, and they were lustfull staring at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes grew bigger. No! He shouldn't draw this! 'This isn't right, how could I draw someone that I hate so much!' he thought. So he picked the paper and made a little ball from it and threw it away.

He now was resting his head on the table and thinking about random stuff. And so he fell asleep a few minutes later, not a dreamless sleep but not a nightmare either.

He then suddenly woke up because he heard footsteps. It was only Jiraiya.

''Hey old man, what are you doing down here in the middle of the night?'' Jiraiya looked weird at him and laughed a bit. ''It's already 7 o'clock, Naruto, you're going to your new school today, remember?''

School.. Naruto totally forgot about that. He was smiling sadly, maybe this people would give him a chance. ''Yeah I better get prepared!'' he said with his fox-like grin.

So Naruto took a shower and put his clothes on. An orange hoodie with a pair of black jeans. He then packed his backpack and made some breakfast for Jiraiya and him.

''So Naruto, lookig forward to go to your new school?'' Jiraiya said smiling. ''Yeah, hope there are nice people there!'' He said grinning. And so their conversation went on till they finished their breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was singing smiling while walking to the busstop. He couldn't see because he was grinning too widely. And then he tripped over soemthing.

''Ouch..'' He rubbed his head. 'What kind of idiot lays his shoes on the middle of the street.

''Watch out, dobe.'' a boy said mumbling. ''Oh, so the shoes have legs.'' He said staring angry at the boy. The raven haired boy just simply ignored him. ''Oh what a fantastic begin to start a new life.'' he said sarcastically. He waited for the bus while staring at the arrogant boy. Then the bus arrived and Naruto sighed. 'Great, only one place is left over to sit. Guess have to share with that arrogant son of.. well never mind.'

He sat quickly and stared out of the window while ignoring the other boy.

'Great, this will be a hell of a day!'

--------------

OMG SHORT CHAPTER AGAIN! P

I'm not very happy weith the chapter, but forgive me, it's my first story ever OO

I think I'm going to make this a SasuNaru with some Itachi here and there. XD

Hope I can make the ItaNaru and SasuNaru fangirls (boys too? O.o) both happy!

Please review, It'd give me confidence


	3. Author's note!

Sorry, this is just an authors note, sorry for the people who hoped for a chapter (not that 'm expecting that)

I can't update for a few days, you see, my mother has cancer and she's doing so well (she survived a possibility of 3 to survive OO) that she can go home for a few days, so I hope you understand


End file.
